Technical Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to an occupant protection device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-106379 describes technology relating to an occupant protection device with an object of suppressing occupant whiplash in a vehicle rear-end collision (abbreviated to “rear collision” as appropriate hereafter). Briefly, in this prior art, a lumbar support is moved toward the vehicle front side and restrains the lumbar region of the seated occupant before the rear collision occurs by actuating a lumbar support drive device when a rear collision of the vehicle has been predicted. Note that such lumbar supports are also described in JP-A No. 2000-236984 and JP-A No. 2010-179766.